User blog:Friendlysociopath/You Gain All the Powers of Your Favorite Characters
Well more specifically- seven of them. Seven characters that you like that aren't based on fanfiction or OCs. You gain all of their powers, abilities, and even memories but none of their equipment or items. You also can have no planet-level characters, be that in hax-scale or physical strength, and no FTL. List em out and theorize what characters and verses you could take on with your new powers. For example my list: 1. Bartimaeus of Uruk - Exists on 7 planes of reality, can change shape and even be invisible on the first 6, can bypass magical barriers, be intangible, see magic across 7 planes, wield various destructive magics, has 7 minds, and can travel as a lightning bolt. 2. Regis Nex of Chaos - As an undead hecan heal any wounds taken with life-force. When wounded he draws on the life-force of everythingaround him to replenish his stores. This happens entirely automatically without needing to expend any effort or concentration. He wields "negative magic" which can make armor and claws that can bypass other magical defenses, even manipulation of space and time. 3. Ryner Lute - Magical eyes that can analyze anything, physical or magic. Can copy any magic he can analyze and can deconstruct anything he can analyze. 4. Mordekaiser - Control over metals, the ability to draw strength from pain inflicted on others, and he can enslave the souls of those killed to fight alongside him and grant a portion of their power. 5. Sora - Admittedly iffy since the keyblade might be a power or might be equipment. But grants a fair variety of magic and quite a few hax moves such as time manipulation, afflicting debuffs, and energy shields, plus the somewhat canon ability to copy enemy moves and magic. 6. Raziel - Upon death of the physical body, reverts to a spiritual state until he absorbs enough power to manifest again. Can drain souls and regenerate so long as he has sufficient energy. Like Sora it's uncertain whether the Reaver would be a weapon or ability as it's a part of Raziel he summons- not an item just lying around. 7. Soma Cruz - Can absorb the souls of those he kills and possesses many powers through these souls, also has magical seals that can cut enemies off from the source of their power. I'm pretty darn hard to take down and keep down. Between Bart, Regis, Raziel, and Morde, I can passively absorb life-energy, soul-energy, and even the negative emotion of pain around me when injured to sustain myself. If I ever do go down I turn into a spirit that can continue doing all of these things. I'm virtually impossible to find thanks to Bartimaeus. Humans can only see the 1st plane on their own, and only 2-3 with special equipment. Even lower-class Spirits cannot see up to the 7th plane that my true form is on. I can appear as whatever I want on each individual plane. Invisible on 1-3, a flea for 4-6, and then myself on 7. Negative magic lets me break through most barriers and protections and Ryner lets me analyze and copy magic plus destroy it. Honestly while I cannot destroy just any verse, it's a rare verse that will have all the required capabilities to keep me down. What about you? Category:Blog posts Category:Fun